Kurt Gets Pissed
by The Anime Princess
Summary: Nothing bad. Kurt gets upset with his father and Finn. Minor cursing. A few punches. LOTS of screaming
"Okay! Today's assignment is expressing your feelings." Mr. Shouester told the Glee club. Groans came from the tiny classroom.

"Ahem!" Kurt yelled raising his hand.

"Yes, Kurt?" Mr. Shoue sighed.

"I would like to sing a song." Kurt said. He walked to the front."B flat, please"

Will took a seat, and Kurt began.

 _You change your mind_

 _Like a girl changes clothes_

 _Yeah you, PMS_

 _Like a bitch_

 _I would know_

 _And you over think_

 _Always speak_

 _Cryptically_

 _I should know_

 _That you're no good for me_

"You know what? I have a song!" Finn yelled, interrupting Kurt. He started to play the drums.

Slipping down a slide

I did enjoy the ride

Don't know what to decide

You lied to me

You looked me in the eye

It took me by surprise

Now are you gratified

You cried to me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around

I'm sick and I'm tired of your face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

It's too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

It's just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

Tears were falling down Kurt's face by the chorus. He grabbed his bag,"Go to Hell!" He screamed. He stormed out of there.

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled. Everyone, except Artie; ; the band; and Finn, chased after Kurt.

"I'll stay here in case he comes back." Artie said.

"Okay. You are coming with me." Will told Finn. Everybody was getting in their cars and leaving," Where'd he go?" Will asked.

"He took off. Quinn followed him. We're following her." Puck yelled. Everybody followed the street Kurt drove down. They found his car parked at the cemetery. They stealthed around until they found him.

"Why did you have to die, Mom?" He cried. His head was pressed against the tombstone. He was clutching onto an old teddy bear. A few of the Glee members had tears in their eyes.

"Hahaha! He still has a stuffed animal." Finn laughed. Everyone glared at him.

"Dad doesn't even see me as a guy," he whimpered , "H-he replaced me. I have no one left."

Quinn walked over and wrapped Kurt in a hug. "It's okay, Kurt. You can talk to me." She whispered. He placed his head above her chest.

"I miss her." he whispered. Everyone started to inch forward.

"I know." she said.

"Quinn?" Kurt spoke softly.

"Yes?" she asked, stroking her hand down his luscious hair.

"You're Marc Jacobs coat is adorable, but those Calvin Klein boots are so two seasons ago." He said. Quinn smiled, which made Kurt smile.

"So, you still play with stuffed bears?" Finn teased. Kurt looked at the bear still in his hands.

"Screw you." he muttered.

"What?!" Finn yelled.

"I said SCREW YOU, YOU JACKASS!" Kurt screamed. He stood up and shouted,"You already have my father! This is one of the last things she gave me!" He jumped at Finn, and punched him square in the jaw.

"Kurt!" The others yelled. Finn swung at Kurt. He punched him in the gut.

"I may fight back, but I know how sensitive you are with-" Finn started to mumble.

Kurt doubled over. "Dude, what the HELL?!" Puck yelled at Finn.

"How about we head back to school?" Mr. Shouester suggested after Kurt was calm. They agreed and headed back.

"So, since we don't have enough time for any more singing, how about homework for tonight we-" Will started to say.

"You already assigned homework." Kurt sassed," If that is all...auidiu!" He left and went home.

"Explain, pasty." Mercedes jabbed her finger into Finn's chest. Everyone circled around him.

"Fine. Our parents are dating, and his father hangs out with me because I'm a dude that actually ACTS like a dude!" he explained. Everyone left after that.

"Dad, I'm home!" Kurt yelled as he came in," Dad?" He went to the basement.

On the mirror there was a sticky note that read:

 _Went on a date. Will probably "stay the night." Don't wreck the house._

 _-Dad_

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Kurt screamed. He grabbed a glass cup and threw it at the staircase wall. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at a vase," Aaaaargggghh!" he screamed again. Tears were streaming down his face.

He decided to drive to Finn's house. He snuck to the side of the house as he watchedhis father and Finn bonding. Tears formed at his eye ducts. He ran off and drove home, but not before taking pictures for later evidence. He drove home and sat on his chair downstairs. He just sat there for two hours until his dad arrived and came downstairs.

"Kurt? Kurt, you up?" he whispered.

"Hello, Father." he said turning his chair around.

"What's with all this glass?" Burt asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurt sassed.

"Yeah, I would." he fired back.

"Well, next time you 'stay the night', I won't be home when you get back."

"Okay. Want to tell me what's up with the glass now?"

"No. I don't think you should LIE to me."

"What?"

"LOOK AT THESE!" he screamed. He showed Burt the pictures. "You LIED!" he screamed again. Tears of anger and sadness streamed down his face.

"So, what?! I want to have fun with another guy. I told you this already!"

"And I told you I'M A GUY!" Kurt skreeched.

"Well, you don't act it! You act like some fru-fru little princess!" Burt roared. Kurt took a step back. He was speechless. "Hey, Kurt, I didn't mean-"

"No! You did mean it!" Kurt screamed," Get out of my room! GET OUT!"

THE END


End file.
